


Sagittarius

by VioletPassion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Character Death, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memorials, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: “今晚在场的每个人都欠小娜的人情。”克林特说，望着跳动的篝火，“所以我们聚集在这里，作为一个大家庭纪念她，纪念我们永远逝去的朋友。”这个故事严格来讲并不是fix-it,但或多或少能了却一些意难平。





	Sagittarius

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sagittarius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872746) by [WritingYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYay/pseuds/WritingYay). 



清晨的阳光直直照到史蒂夫脸上，他醒了。他的第一个念头是：饶了我吧，小娜，我这就起。一片云飘过来，挡住了太阳，阳光不那么刺眼了。

巴基在他背后吸了吸鼻子，抱住他的腰。

“再睡会儿。”巴基咕哝道，嗓音因为没睡醒而有些沙哑，“克林特和孩子们中午才会到，我们又不能提前开始。”

“抱歉吵醒你。”史蒂夫低语，躺下试着再度入睡，“阳光直照到我脸上。我想是小娜在提醒我们别忘了今天是什么日子。”

巴基睡得迷迷糊糊的大脑花了一会儿功夫才反应过来。他轻轻笑了起来，史蒂夫感到他抵在自己后背上的胸口的起伏。“这个思路很可爱。”

史蒂夫又躺了差不多半个钟头，终于无奈地叹了口气，接受了自己没法再睡过去的事实。阳光似乎不断变得越来越强烈，最后从窗帘缝里像探照灯一样照进来，他闭着眼睛都能感受到阳光的明亮。他抬头看了看时间，电子表上方方正正的数字好像在嘲弄他。他栽倒回枕头，哼哼了一声，把巴基吵醒了。

“混球。”巴基嘟哝道，踢了下史蒂夫的小腿。“请你快点滚开洗澡去吧，我要接着睡到两点。我有充分的资格睡懒觉。”

史蒂夫偷笑了下，拿开巴基像八爪鱼触手一样缠着他的胳膊。他站起身来，被脚下的木地板冰得哆嗦了一下。

巴基又朝他哼了一声，在宽大的床上调整了下姿势，把被子直拉到下巴底下。

史蒂夫洗了个凉水澡来让自己清醒起来。他下了楼，穿过静得有些可怕的旧复仇者基地，走进厨房。他在里面住过很久的那个新基地在托尼牺牲那天被夷为了平地，他只得搬回来。回来的感觉怪怪的：每个角落都充满了回忆。史蒂夫甚至不敢踏进体育馆，心里明白那里全是关于小娜的回忆——她曾经在那儿和他对打，脸上挂着坏笑，赠送给他好几块足足一星期才消下去的淤青。

史蒂夫知道巴基疲倦时脾气很坏，必须用咖啡安抚。他打开咖啡壶，然后走到落地窗前坐下。已经是夏天了，窗帘总是拉着挡太阳，窗外的树叶沙沙作响。从前他们全都住在这里时，基地边缘的林地长满了精心修剪过的樱桃树和怪模怪样的白桦树。那是史蒂夫最爱的地方之一。在出完任务后，他可以在那里自由地呼吸、晒太阳、散步，把时间的流逝抛到脑后。后来托尼也加入了他。他们从来没有交谈过，只是一道坐在树下呼吸新鲜的空气。现在的树林缺乏照料，疯长一气。樱桃树好几年没结过果子了，史蒂夫去那儿散步时，总觉得托尼无处不在——这种感觉甚至比他走过基地走廊时感受到的更强烈一些。

回忆往事使得史蒂夫的胸口感到一阵钝痛。他不得深呼吸了几次，才透过气来。

“你煮了咖啡？”巴基叫道，他刚睡醒时的声音比平常要低个四度。这么多年过去了，这声音仍能让史蒂夫感到热血沸腾，“我就知道跟你结婚是对的。”

史蒂夫翻了翻眼睛。咖啡壶发出“咔哒”一声，提醒他们咖啡好了。

“你跟我结婚要是就为了骗咖啡，我就得跟你谈谈了。”

巴基大笑，在史蒂夫身旁坐下，抱住丈夫的腰。史蒂夫闭上眼享受着他慢条斯理的深吻，胸口的沉重渐渐舒缓。

“嗯哼。”他们分开时巴基心满意足地哼了声，“你说得对。不光为了咖啡。”

巴基走开去拿杯子倒咖啡。史蒂夫把倒好的咖啡递给巴基，后者往里面加入牛奶搅匀。他们安静地喝着。

差不多二十分钟后，山姆来到厨房，往桌子上一靠，脑袋埋在臂弯里。

“也太安静了。”他嘟哝道。那件印着“我♥美国队长”的紧身T恤衫绷在他身上。史蒂夫五年前把盾交给山姆后不久买了这件T恤给他。从那以后山姆几乎走到哪儿都穿着它，虽然他老是抱怨他讨厌这件蠢衣服，“这几天基地给人感觉······闷闷的。”

史蒂夫叹了口气表示赞同，在山姆身边的椅子上坐下：“我明白。感觉很压抑。”

山姆抬起脑袋，点了点头。

“克林特、劳拉和孩子们大概十二点过来。”巴基靠在料理台上说，手里握着手机，“罗迪在伦敦，周五才能回来，他说他向我们问好。其他人呢？”

“我下楼的时候听见旺达在她房间里走动。”山姆说，“布鲁斯说他下午过来。”

“海伦·赵医生和他一起来吗？”史蒂夫问。

巴基笑了起来：“她现在是海伦·班纳了，史蒂夫。你怎么老记不住？他们结婚都半年啦，笨蛋。”

史蒂夫朝他比了个中指。

“她不来，有工作。索尔会来，彼得从MIT直接往这儿赶，这会儿应该在路上。”山姆说，用力伸了伸懒腰，肩膀关节发出很响的噼啪声，他如释重负地哼了声。

“佩珀和摩根一会就到。”史蒂夫说，一口喝干了咖啡，“我有日子没收到银河护卫队的消息了，上次联系时他们和卡罗尔在一起。鬼才知道他们那帮人现在在哪。”

巴基和山姆都笑了。有那么一会儿，史蒂夫开始觉得他们能撑过今天。

但是这个想法没能持续太久。

他们在公共楼层呆了几小时。十一点半时旺达下了楼。巴基放了一集他们都超爱的《伦敦生活》，几个人边看边等着克林特一家。敲门声响起时屏幕上女主角的恋人正转身离她而去，旺达笑话山姆居然看哭了。

“路上堵死了。”史蒂夫打开门，迎面而来的就是克林特一句抱怨。纳撒尼尔欢快地跑向巴基，后者轻松地把他抱了起来，在走廊里转起圈来。莉拉径直走向旺达和她拥抱。史蒂夫简直不敢相信这几个孩子已经长这么大了。克林特还在抱怨：“什么样的傻子才会在工作日往纽约北边开？”

劳拉走了过来，挑起眉毛：“我们这样的？”

克林特轻轻笑了两声，搂住妻子：“很好笑。”

一家人把行李搁在电梯边，山姆说他上楼换衣服的时候会帮他们带上去。“乔丹呢？”史蒂夫问，寻找着巴顿家的长子。

克林特摇摇头：“他和大学同学一起旅游去了。他本来不想去，但我对他说没关系，小娜阿姨不会因为他缺席就用雷劈死他的。”

“他知道她还是会劈的，对吧？”

克林特耸耸肩：“希望她放过他一回。只要他日后给自己的第一个女儿取名娜塔莎，她也许就会大发慈悲饶了我们。”

劳拉走向花园加入其他人。大家正蹲在菜圃旁，巴基在教他们摘草莓。莉拉脸上挂着一个大大的微笑，史蒂夫心想自己的画笔绝难描摹出那个笑容的美丽。

“我不敢相信已经五年了。”克林特低声说。史蒂夫告诉他，自己也无法相信。前弓箭手做了个苦涩的鬼脸，他们都明白其中的沉重。

“佩珀什么时候到？”

史蒂夫清了清嗓子：“一小时之内吧。她想等摩根放学再过来。”

“她们在这儿待多久？”

史蒂夫揉了揉脸：“待到星期天吧。她们总不能今天就回家去，星期六再回来参加······”

他突然住了嘴，说不出话来。

“托尼去世的五周年纪念。”克林特替他说完了后半句。

史蒂夫点了点头，努力挂上一个笑容。克林特什么也没说，只是把手搁在他肩膀上按了按。

“来吧，我想喝点啤酒。让我们各自那口子对付孩子们吧。”

其他人陆陆续续地到了。布鲁斯带来了四瓶香槟，还有半手提箱用来缓解宿醉头疼的布洛芬，显然已经预料到大家今晚会喝得不省人事。史蒂夫非常感激他考虑得如此周到，尽管他自己根本喝不醉。都是超级血清的功劳。

彼得匆匆忙忙地赶来，不住地道歉自己来晚了。但实际上他早到了四十分钟。巴基把他领到沙发上坐下，递给他一杯水，同时对他的慌手慌脚表示不屑。索尔带着一阵电闪雷鸣从天而降，直直落到草地上劳拉的面前，吓了她一大跳。他给了劳拉一个大大的拥抱，抱得她都有点透不过气来了。接着他又紧紧抱了抱史蒂夫，后者设法在雷神粗壮的胳膊环绕下深吸了几口气。索尔不知从哪里掏出几杯阿斯加德的蜂蜜酒，把它们塞进史蒂夫、巴基还有彼得的手里。

“敬罗曼诺夫特工。”索尔说，随后一饮而尽。

史蒂夫努力在佩珀走进门时保持平静。这位女士的目光总能让人感觉无比亲切。他为她拉着门，而她则给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

“都过去了。”她轻声说。史蒂夫感觉嗓子里一阵哽咽。两条小胳膊抱住了他的腿，他伸出手揉揉摩根的头发。

“我知道。”他说，“我明白。”

佩珀点点头。她理了理皱巴巴的裙子，小声诅咒了一句。

史蒂夫倒抽了口冷气，伸手捂住摩根的耳朵。小女孩开心地冲妈妈大叫起来：“老天，注意文明！”

佩珀笑着摇了摇头：“她可是托尼的女儿。长到三岁之前她听过的脏话花样比你想的多多了。”

这话使得史蒂夫的心又是一紧。他不愿去想摩根这么小的年纪却已经失去了这么多。

“布鲁斯带了香槟。”史蒂夫告诉佩珀。她立刻欢呼一声，往厨房去了。史蒂夫转过身对着摩根。她才九岁，但已经长成了个小美人。她的脸上生着些小小雀斑，那是托尼遗传给她的。

“今天怎么样，小家伙？”

摩根点点头，卷发披在肩上。

“太棒了。来吧，我给你倒点喝的，再找条小毯子给你。我们一会儿就开始仪式。”

他们一直等到天黑透了、星星出来为止。大家围坐在篝火旁，巴基和山姆花了一下午，用基地里能找到的所有毯子给大家布置了一圈座位。山姆不小心洒了点打火机油在火上，引得火苗蹿得老高，巴基连忙把他拉回来。

“罗迪说他尽量周六赶回来。”佩珀一边伸手到史蒂夫背后拿草莓给摩根吃，一边说，“那边出了点事，他得耽搁一阵子，但他会尽快回来。”

史蒂夫露出微笑。“希望他赶得回来。”

佩珀点点头，走去摩根那边了。巴基晃过来，郁闷得不行，一边把套头衫的袖子卷起来。

“你把盾给山姆真是太不明智了。”他抱怨道，“那家伙根本没有半点常识。一块海绵都比他聪明。”

史蒂夫向后仰去，把手枕到脑袋下面。巴基读懂了他的邀请，也躺了下来，头枕在丈夫胸口，满意地叹了口气。大家走动、闲聊了一会儿，吃着史蒂夫跑遍附近的商店买来的传统俄式食物。最后每个人都围坐在火边。

史蒂夫对上克林特的目光，朝他点了点头。

“大家。”克林特开口说，大家立刻安静下来。莉拉把头靠在妈妈肩上。“感谢你们今天聚在这里。非常感谢。今晚我们在此纪念娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”

火似乎更明亮了些，就好像小娜在告诉他们她也在这儿。史蒂夫想起早晨叫醒他的阳光，想着小娜一直都在他们身边。

“五年前我失去了我最好的朋友。如今我依然难以接受她已经不在了。”克林特说。听起来相当不真实——已经五年了？时间怎么过得那么快？好像他们五分钟前才刚刚打败了灭霸，史蒂夫才刚刚对巴基道出了迟到七十年的表白。结婚戒指在他的手指上闪着光，巴基放在腿上的手戴着一模一样的戒指。

“小娜是我爱过的第一个女人。”布鲁斯说，彼得挨着他坐着。“我希望她会为我和海伦感到高兴。我们没能走到最后，但我知道她一直希望我能幸福。”

他的声音里带着迟疑，史蒂夫的心再次开始抽痛。

“她一定会为你们高兴的，布鲁斯。”

“当年我们东躲西藏的时候，小娜一直照看我们。”山姆说。史蒂夫一僵。巴基觉察到他情绪的变化，挪到他身边坐下，无声地安慰着他。“那时候我吓坏了。我们无处可去——我们当时是一帮逃犯。小娜令我感觉自己是被接纳的，尽管我们当时被许多人憎恶。对此我无以为报。”

“她总是告诉我我非常漂亮，哪怕我挺着八个月的大肚子时也一样。”劳拉温柔地说，捏了捏莉拉的鼻子，“我的孩子们是我人生最美好的部分，我很开心她作为我的朋友一起看着他们长大。”

大家安静下来。史蒂夫知道该他发言了。“我第一次遇见小娜时刚从冰里出来不久。我当时过得很艰难，非常——”他哽住了，不得不用力清清嗓子，“而她对我说的第一句话是关于我‘荣耀归来’这个大新闻的。那时候我完全不理解她的意思。我觉得没什么好激动的，我不值得大家为我高兴。她才是那个值得大家珍惜的人。她是我们今生今世所能遇见的最好的人之一。”

克林特努力笑了笑，咬住嘴唇强忍泪水。

“我欠她最大的情是，她帮我找回了这一位。”史蒂夫温柔地说，把巴基的头发别到耳后，轻轻吻他，“我真希望当时她是我们婚礼上的伴娘。”

他过了一小会才意识到自己在哭。巴基用袖子帮他擦掉眼泪，小声安慰着他。

“今晚在场的每个人都欠小娜的人情。”克林特说，望着跳动的篝火，“所以我们聚集在这里，作为一个大家庭纪念她，纪念我们永远逝去的朋友。”

“同时把自己灌得烂醉。”劳拉严肃地插嘴，把香槟酒杯抱在胸前。

克林特微笑着，用拇指揩去脸上的泪水，“敬娜塔莎·爱丽安诺夫娜·罗曼诺夫。”他高声说，把手里的啤酒瓶高高举向天空。大家纷纷跟着做，摩根也把手里的柠檬水举了起来，朝天空灿烂地笑着，娜塔莎的项链静静地挂在她脖子上。“她是我这辈子认识的最勇敢的女人。我们失去她那天，她救了我的性命。直到如今，她依然是我的拯救者。我爱你，小娜。我爱你，小棉花糖。祝你和托尼相聚后玩得开心。”

佩珀抿着嘴，用力抬起头。泪水在她的眼睛里打着转。

“我们爱你，小娜。”大家应和道。过去五年里，每到娜塔莎去世的日子，他们都会像这样，对着天空告诉她，他们爱她。

夜深了。孩子们渐渐开始犯困。摩根倚在妈妈身上，努力不瞌睡过去。劳拉把两个孩子带进了屋。索尔已经烂醉如泥，用毯子把自己裹得像条虫一样躺在草地上呼呼大睡。

“我们应该烧一些芭蕾舞鞋。”巴基突然说，其他人有点吃惊地看向他。

“什么？”史蒂夫皱眉。

“芭蕾舞鞋。”巴基重复了一遍，好像这是不言自明的一样。看到其他人并不明白，他叹了口气：“我们应该烧一些，就当是替她对那该死的红房子吐口唾沫。”

史蒂夫的心感到一阵温柔的抽痛。布鲁斯点点头。

“她肯定会喜欢这样做。”

“再过四个月就是她的生日。”巴基提议，“我们那时候烧吧。”

“十二月？圣诞节到啦，到处是欢乐、笑声、慷慨，而我们呢，要去烧一些缎面舞鞋。”克林特笑着说道，摇了摇头。但他的蓝眼睛里带着笑意，“这主意太棒了。你们说的对，她肯定喜欢这个。”他低头摆弄着夹克的拉链：“她永远热情，永远充满希望。典型的射手座。”

史蒂夫深呼吸。“这真的令人难以承受。我不愿去想几天后我们又要经历一次同样的仪式。”

巴基握住他的手，轻轻捏了捏。“我知道，亲爱的。”他苦涩地笑了笑，“但这给我们力量继续活下去。”

“我们会的。”克林特点头，“我们必须活下去。”

史蒂夫望着渐渐熄灭的篝火，凝视着依然明亮的火苗照亮了周围的树木。

“她是黑寡妇。”他向天空点头示意，露出笑容，就好像听到了小娜清脆、无忧无虑的笑声，“她是最好的女孩。她是我们的战士。”

一颗流星划过天际，留下一道闪亮的轨迹。几个人目瞪口呆地看着彼此，终于忍不住爆发出一阵有些荒诞的大笑。

“她是我们的家人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜一气呵成的产物，翻译过程中几次情感波动，难免有错漏之处，若发现请指出。希望读到这里的你能像此刻敲下这些字的我一样，感受到迟来的释怀之情。


End file.
